More than a Flirt
by iepidemic
Summary: Set in AU; Jeff is 22 and meets you, a high school senior, at a comedy club. You become close friends and develop a crush on him... can you take things further than that?  I wrote this when I was really tired, so I'm sorry in advance...


You retreated back to the sanctuary known as your room after a long day at school. It was your first day as a senior and you were already more than stressed out. You slam the door and flop on your bed, inhaling the fresh cotton scent infused in your pillow.

"This is going to be horrible," you groaned loudly aloud. You'd found that already being in one of your random bouts of depression didn't necessarily help how you were feeling right now. "Fuck it," you said with an exasperated sigh.

You're beckoned to the large keyboard stationed in front of the window and sit down on the bench, letting your hands flow easily over the black and white keys. They press down, playing a soft melody you had composed yourself.

But it didn't bring you the same joy as it did before. "Fuck!" You slammed your hands down, replacing the beauty with discord. Suddenly, the sound of the TARDIS comes from the opposite direction, and you walk over to get your phone off the dresser, that being it's ringtone.

The phone read, "New text message: Jeff Davis". The corners of your lips perked up slightly. Jeff was someone you'd met over the summer at a local improv club in Baltimore. He was just a little bit older, 22 to your 18.

"Lust at first sight," you called it. He was 6 foot and lean, dark hair and dark eyes that you could get lost in. His usual uniform was a suit or at the least a dressy jacket, and you rarely saw him in anything else, which you thought was both suspicious and sexy. After spending some time with him you began to notice that flirting with everyone, including you, was a normal routine. All the same, he acted like a true gentleman, though he called himself a misfit.

Anxiously, you clicked the center button. "Hey I think I'm by your house, come out and play?" it read. A grin spread on your face you wrote back your reply: "When mother's away the mice will play! I'll meet you outside it."

You sent that and instantly ran to the mirror in the bathroom to touch up your makeup, your hair, everything. You debated about changing shirts but decided against it, slipping on your hoodie and spraying yourself with Axe cologne.

Almost as soon as you stepped outside you saw Jeff's car pull up, blasting "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake with the windows down. You instinctively mouthed the words to him, and he mimicked along with you. You held back your laughter as you both mimed the song passionately.

He cut off the engine and killed the music, stepping out from the car and meeting you on your front porch. "You just earned some serious awesome points in my book," he chuckled, running a hand through his mussed hair. "Oh good, because that's what I strive for in life," you teased. "As you should!" he said, poking your shoulder with his index finger.

"It's nice to see you," he whispered as he brought you into one of his bear hugs that you loved so much. Your heart fluttered. Butterflies were not only buzzing around in your stomach, they were downright storming in there.

"So… what do you wanna do?" Jeff asked, filling the silent void where you were supposed to speak and not drool over him. "Well," you replied, "I honestly don't feel like going anywhere… would it be okay if we just hung out here?" Without hesitating, he answered, "Of course it is! Let's go inside."

As soon as you both stepped over the threshold into your house, panic started to rise in your throat. You couldn't remember the last time you'd had a friend over, much less someone who you were fairly sure you had a major crush on. "I'm sorry about the mess, I just haven't gotten around to this yet," you stammered, tidying random objects up that you haven't touched in ages. "Oh, and I'm sorry about the dog, he's totally harmless." Nonetheless you yanked him back and hid your blushing face. "And I'm sorry that—" Jeff cut you off.

"You don't have to keep apologizing! It's fine. I like your house, it's… quaint," he reassured. "That's just a cheap way of saying small," you retaliated. "I've lived out of my car before. Trust me, this is great."

You led him to the living room and he sat next to you on the couch, one of his arms resting on the top and threatening to migrate onto your shoulders. "Let's just watch something on TV," Jeff suggested, allowing some of the awkward relief to flood over you.

"I have Doctor Who in my DVR." You clicked the episode, "Girl in the Fireplace" and leaned nervously on the opposite armrest. "You know, I don't really bite. Not without kissing first at least," he told you as the theme song played, patting the spot by him.

You scooted over and got closer, curling up into the security of his arms. "You smell sexy; what is that?" You half-laughed. "It's cologne. I don't like buying perfumes." A brief look of embarrassment crossed his face but he replaced it with a shrug. "I don't care, you still smell good. You smell… fresh, too. Which is quite a change from my other stupid friends."

Once again you could feel your heart beating a million times faster. "Well thanks," you breathed. David Tennant had now become merely background noise as you looked up at him to meet his gaze. "Anytime. At the risk of overdoing it, you look… beautiful."

You couldn't reply. Your voice refused to work and you swore that a tear might have swelled in your eye. Jeff's fingers were now interlaced in your hair, twirling around with the curls you had made. You could feel his hand bringing you in closer and you didn't resist.

He kissed you. It was soft, gentle, and non-demanding. His lips were soft against yours, your bodies close and emanating heat. After a moment he pulled away, a smile lighting up his face.

"You are unlike anyone I've ever met. And I love that," he said sincerely. "I—" You were cut off by the close sound of the TARDIS. You got your phone out of your pocket and showed it to a confused Jeff, read the text and throw your phone across the room, to his surprise.

"Something the matter?" he inquired. Tears started to fall freely from you now. "It's nothing," you strained, hating how your tone was telling him more. "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong." You took a deep breath and turned towards him. "Just, uh… just apparently someone who's done something very wrong is now out of prison."

Jeff's expression remained unchanged. "You have to give me more than that, please." He did look genuinely concerned, and the look in his eyes was more than serious. "A while ago, I was… I was raped," you choked out, not sure if you were making the right choice telling him. "And now the man who did it is free."

He laid a friendly hand on your leg, causing you to jump. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm…" his voice trailed off as he looked back in your tear glistened eyes. "Oh my god, I'm sorry he did that to you."

You'd now brought your knees up to your chin, clutching them and crying. Jeff's arms slowly slipped around you, holding you tight and rocking you just a little. "Sorry," you sniffled, wiping your face with your sleeve. He laughed. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, dear."

"Look at me, please." You glanced up through blurred vision at him. "I promise you everything will be okay. I'm going to keep you safe with me. Trust me."

And you did, with all your heart.


End file.
